El otro lado de una estrella
by Jecura
Summary: Este Fic tratará sobre la vida de Jesse St.James, desde su nacimiento hasta su vejez, narrará lo que siente, sus dramas y sus traumas.
1. Todo tiene un comienzo

Catherine Wells vio a Andrew en su primer día de Universidad, al principio solo eran simples conocidos que asistían a algunas clases juntos, la causa de que ellos llegarán a ser algo más que amigos fue precisamente gracias a sus amigos. Eso era la única cosa que ellos tenían en común, sus amigos, en lo demás eran totalmente diferentes. Ella era una jovencita testaruda, inteligente, simpática, graciosa, y se relacionaba con todos los alumnos de aquella universidad, pero, sobre todo, en lo que más destacaba ella era en el amor que sentía por las artes. Podía pasarse horas pintando paisajes, en sus ratos libres que en los que el estudio no tenía cabida, además solía bailar y cantar en un bar de la ciudad de Akron. Él en cambio era una persona muy cerrada, engreído, narcisista y soberbio, pero al igual que Catherine, poseía una gran inteligencia que le hacía destacar en los estudios sobre todo en economía, que era a lo que tenía pensado dedicarse, aborrecía las artes, no le gustaba la idea de estar de pie con una paleta en la mano e intentar dibujar un paisaje pudiendo sacarle una foto y tenerla guardada sin tener que hacer ningún esfuerzo. La idea de cantar le ponía nervioso, él nunca había cantado, lo había hecho a los 7 años y por los nervios que tenia se desmayo en el escenario, ese trauma hizo que desechase la idea de cantar conforme iba creciendo. El baile le interesaba pero no era lo suyo, cada vez que intentaba bailar con una chica esta al final del baile quedaba coja por los pistones que solía dar Andrew.

Su primer acercamiento fue en la fiesta de su amiga Amanda, ella había hecho una fiesta y había invitado solo a pocas personas, ya que el apartamento en el que ella vivía solo tenía espacio para unas 10 personas, entra esas persona estaban Catherine y Andrew. Al principio ni se miraban cada uno habla con su amigo más cercano, pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo la gente se fue animando y los invitados empezaron a bailar menos ellos dos, que se habían sentado para verlos bailar, cruzaron un par de miradas y de vez en cuando se sonreían, era más por amabilidad que por entablar una amistad. A ella le vinieron ganas de ir al aseo, en gran parte la culpa la tenía el alcohol, se levanto rápidamente para ir al aseo. Los efectos del alcohol se empezaron a manifestar en ella cuando se tropezó y cayó de rodillas en el suelo.

-¿Estás bien? – Dijo Andrew ayudándola a levantarse – Creo que el alcohol se te ha subido muy rápido.

-Sí, pero con un poco de agua fría, se me pasará…

-Será mejor que bebas un poco de café. Si quieres te puedo acompañar a la cocina para que te hagas uno.

Antes de contestar Catherine miro a los lados y vio a sus amigos divirtiéndose y riendo a más no poder, ella sonrió y asintió. Fueron a la cocina y empezaron a buscar el café entre tantas botellas de licor que había allí.

-¡Lo encontré! – dijo Andrew con una gran bolsa de café.

Mientras Catherine se preparaba el café se fijo en Andrew que estaba sentado encima de la encimera observándola, ahí lo vio con más claridad, siempre lo veía, pero nunca se había fijado mucho en él, esta vez lo observo detenidamente. Le gustaba su pelo, oscuro y rizado, todos los chicos con los que ella había salido tenían ese prototipo de pelo, sus ojos penetrantes y oscuros le llamaron la atención, se preguntaba en que estaría pensando en aquel momento. Lo que no le gustaba era su forma de vestir…siempre que lo veía tenía alguna prenda negra, o iba totalmente vestido de negro, a ella ese color le parecía triste, le recordaba a la muerte y al vacio del que ella siempre trataba de huir.

Andrew veía como las manos de Catherine se movían delicadamente moviendo la pequeña cucharilla que disolvía el café en el agua. Vio su cara la cual ella aparto violentamente volviendo a concentrarse en el café, él sabía que ella lo estaba observando pero no le importaba. Sus labios, eran rojizos y suaves, él no había tenido el placer de probarlos, pero veía que ella siempre se ponía un bálsamo para protegerlos, y le funcionaba, se veía el efecto sobre sus labios. Cada vez que Andrew veía los labios de Catherine él se humedecía los suyos, su cuerpo le preparaba para besarla pero él no daba el paso. Su pelo era capaz de dejar ciego a cualquier persona de lo brillante que era, parecía un ángel caído del cielo con su gran melena rubia y su piel pálida. A Andrew no le gustaban las rubias, las consideraba tontas pero ella despertaba algo en él que le hacía ignorar la naturaleza de su pelo. Sus ojos verdes oscuros le hacía olvidar su vida, y le hacía ser mejor persona con una mirada de ella Andrew era capaz de olvidarse de su vida y ser feliz por un momento. Catherine llevaba puesto un vestido verde, y como accesorio tenia pulseras de muchos colores en cada mano, definitivamente a Catherine le gustaba la alegría.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto? – dijo Catherine parando de remover el café

-¿Yo? ¡Pero si tú eras la que me estaba mirando!

-Nos mirábamos los dos – dijo ello sonrojada – Vamos a algunas clases juntos desde hace dos años y no hemos hablado hasta hora.

-Sí, yo siempre te veía pero solo de vista, tampoco me interesaba hablarte…

-Que amable – Andrew hecho una pequeña carcajada – A mí tampoco me interesaba hablarte, así que el sentimiento es mutuo.

-Pero ahora si me gustaría hablar más contigo. ¿Y a ti?

-También, pero ahora no puedo porque me temo que si sigo hablando más contigo al final acabaré vomitando, no es contra ti, es el alcohol que me está pasando factura – Catherine se encerró en el baño y Andrew termino de prepararle el café que ella estaba haciendo.

Cuando Catherine salió vio el café listo en la mesa dio una sonrisa a Andrew y se bebió el café a sorbos sin parar de mirarle y sonreírle. Justo cuando Andrew iba a decirle algo sonó su  
>móvil, el se fue de la cocina dejándola sola. Ella se sintió vacía, Andrew le hacía compañía, aunque él no dijera nada sentía que él la llenaba, cuando lo vio entrar sintió una gran sensación.<p>

-Lo siento, mi familia me necesita, tengo que irme –Andrew le extendió su mano – Ha sido un gusto hablar contigo.

-Si quieres podemos repetirlo, mañana a la hora de la comida…podemos ir a la cafetería y comer juntos.

-¿Solos o acompañados?

-Solos, seguramente nuestros amigos se sentaran en la hierba a comer.

-Pues te veré mañana en la cafetería.

* * *

><p>-Catherine, ven con nosotros a comer en la hierba. – dijo Mónica llevando su plato de comida en las manos.<p>

-No gracias, esta vez iré a la cafetería.

-Qué raro, Andrew tampoco vendrá porque va a ir a la cafetería – todo el grupito de amigos miraron directamente a Catherine.

-¿Qué? – Los nervios empezaban a aflorar en ella - ¿Va algo mal?

-Catherine, si querías estar a solas con Andrew solo tenias que decirlo, nosotros somos vuestros amigos, y os dejaremos privacidad para que os conozcáis, ya era hora, nunca hablabais, creo que esto es el comienzo de algo – dijo Miriam.

-A Catherine le gusta Andrew – dijo una chica pelirroja poniendo voz de niña.

-¡Callaos! Esto no es el comienzo de nada, solo vamos a hablar…

-Bueno, sea como sea, nosotros nos vamos para que puedas esperar tranquila a Andrew….

-No es lo que creéis, no seáis malpensados.

-Luego, nos cuentas qué tal te ha ido, los chicos interrogaran a Andrew y nosotras a ti… - dijo Shelley.

* * *

><p>-Perdón por la tardanza – dijo Andrew sentándose en el asiento frio que le estaba esperando desde hace media hora – El profesor nos entretuvo y no pude escaparme.<p>

-No te preocupes, me entretuve viendo el menú de la cafetería.

-¿Has pedido algo?

-Una ensalada.

-Genial, yo también pediré lo mismo, no tengo mucha hambre. Y dime, ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

-Sí, solo me hacía falta una ducha y dormir, la verdad me siento mejor. Gracias por haber estado cuidándome ayer.

-De nada. Ayer yo llegue tarde a mi apartamento, casi no pude dormir, pero hoy me levante por ti, recordé que hoy tenía una cita con una gran chica. – Catherine se sonrojo y se mordió el labio, automáticamente Andrew se humedeció los labios preparándose para besarla pero sabía que él no sería capaz de hacerlo.

-¿Esto es una cita?

-No, nuestra primera cita debe ser especial… esto lo dejaremos como la cita para nuestra preparación de la primera cita – Catherine rio y esto hizo que Andrew también lo hiciera, sus amigos tenían razón, algo estaba empezando a florecer entre ellos.

Habían pasado varias semanas desde su "cita" en la cafetería, era de noche y acababan de salir del cine. Andrew acompaño a Catherine a su apartamento.

-Ha sido una noche agradable.

-Sí, me he divertido mucho contigo, lástima que esta noche se acabe.

-Esta es nuestra primera cita, en las otras te lo pasaras mejor, me asegurare de que en cada cita te lo pases bien.

-¿Y han tenido que pasar dos años para que nos conociésemos mejor? Todo hubiese sido diferente si hubiéramos hablado desde el principio.

-Si, a lo mejor ahora llevaríamos dos años de noviazgo

Catherine sonrió y se humedeció los labios, él hizo lo mismo, él rodeo su cintura y la acerco a él quedando cerca, muy cerca.

-Quisiera besarte – dijo mirándola a los labios – Moriría por besarte.

-hazlo, hazlo, yo deseo besarte desde aquel día en la fiesta.

-Yo también – Los dos se besaron con dulzura y pasión a la vez, no sabía cuánto tiempo habían estando besándose pero a ellos le parecía que hubiesen pasado segundos en vez de minutos – Me gustan tus labios – dijo Andrew riendo.

-¿Quieres subir a mi apartamento?

-Está bien – Andrew la cogió de la mano y subieron juntos.

-Tengo ganas de que veas mi apartamento.

-¿Esta allí Mónica?  
>-Me dijo que hoy saldría.<p>

Apenas abrir la puerta del apartamento Andrew y Catherine vieron a todos sus amigos sentados y con una ceja levantada mirándoles….

-Ya era hora, hemos estado toda la noche esperando a que vinierais – dijo Mike levantándose.

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 años después….<strong>_

-Pongan esa cuna aquí– dijo Catherine señalando al suelo – Pero con cuidado – los dos hombres fornidos que cargaban con aquel gran objeto lo dejaron con cuidado en el suelo – Bien, aquí está perfecto.

-¿Te gusta la casa cariño? – dijo Andrew besando la mejilla de Catherine.

-Es preciosa, sobre todo este lugar, será perfecto para cuando nazca nuestro hijo.

-Ya solo falta 1 mes para que venga al mundo – Andrew acaricio la barriga abultada de Catherine – Tu mamá y yo te estamos esperando.

-¡Me siento muy feliz! – dijo Catherine sonriendo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque…estoy casada con el hombre más maravilloso del mundo, tengo una casa perfecta y porque espero un hijo tuyo.

-Será nuestro primer hijo.

-Yo quiero tener otros dos más.

-¿2 más?

-Sí, sobre todo si son contigo.

- Pues si mi reina quiere dos hijos más – Andrew cogió la mano de Catherine – tendrá dos hijos – beso su mano.

-Bienvenido al mundo Aarón – dijo Andrew agitando la mano del recién nacido – Tu mamá y yo te vamos a querer muchísimo.

-Así que eras tú el que tantas patadas me daba – dijo Catherine sonriendo dulcemente al niño que tenía entre sus brazos – Tu nacimiento ha durado muchas horas pero ha valido la pena.

-Ahora si somos una familia…tú, yo y Aarón.

-Seremos tan felices…

* * *

><p><em><strong>4 años después….<strong>_

-¿Adivina qué? – dijo Catherine sentándose al lado de su hijo Aarón.

-¿Qué, mamá?

-Dentro de unos 7 meses tendrás un hermanito o hermanita – el niño dejo caer sus juguetes en el suelo - ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te alegra la notica?

-No quiero un hermanito o hermanita.

-¿Por qué? Tu papa está muy contento con la noticia, ¿Por qué tu no? – dijo Catherine acariciando dulcemente la frente del niño rubio que se encontraba enfrente de ella.

-Porque tengo miedo….

-¿De qué?

-Tengo miedo de que él bebe se convierta en vuestro favorito, no quiero que a él lo queráis más que a mí.

-Oh, mi niño – Catherine cogió al niño de la mano y lo sentó en sus piernas – Eso nunca va a pasar, ni tu padre ni yo vamos a hacer distinciones entre tú y el futuro bebe que viene en camino.

-¿Pero y si el bebe es más guapo, inteligente y bueno que yo?

-Aún así, los dos seréis igual de buenos para mi, os querré a los dos por igual.

-¿Me lo prometes mamá?

-Claro cariño, pero solo si tú me prometes que querrás mucho a tu hermanito.

-Lo intentaré – el niño abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a su madre, y esta le respondió de igual manera.

-Aarón, no me abraces con tanta fuerza que aplastaras al bebé – dijo Catherine riendo.

* * *

><p>-Mira hijo, esta es la habitación de tu hermanito, ¿te gusta? – dijo Andrew abriendo la puerta de la habitación.<p>

-Si es muy bonita – Aarón se paseo por la habitación y vio toda cantidad de juguetes y ropa para el bebé – Tiene muchos juguetes, incluso más que yo.

-No te pongas celoso.

-Pero es verdad…. Además su ropa es mucho más bonita que la mía.

-Tienes más juguetes porque la mayoría de los juguetes eran tuyos, pero como ya no eres un bebe ahora serán de tu hermano, y nosotros también le hemos comparado más juguetes pero la mayoría de ellos son tuyos.

-Pues si son míos deberían estar en mi habitación y no en la del niño. – Aarón se puso a recoger todos los juguetes que estaban esparcidos en la habitación – Todo esto es mío

-¡Basta Aarón! Ahora son de tu hermano. Tu ya no eres un bebe para estar jugando con ellos. – Andrew cogió la mano del niño y se lo llevo de la habitación.

* * *

><p>-¿Y cómo se va a llamar el bebe? – dijo Aarón poniendo su oído en la barriga de su madre. – No se oye nada.<p>

-Como es niño se va a llamar Jesse, no se oye nada porque él no puede hacer ruido.

-Su nombre es más bonito que el mío.

-Aarón no empieces otra vez con tus celos…

-Yo quiero llamarme Jesse no Aarón.

-Tu nombre es igual de bonito.

-Pero… - Aarón sintió un pequeño empujón sobre su mano, que la tenía apoyada en la abultada barriga de su madre – Me ha dado una patada.

-Ves, tu hermano te ha dado una patada para que dejes de ser tan celoso…espero que cuando él nazca no te pelees con él y le quieras mucho.

-Me ha dado una patada, ¿Cómo ha podido hacer eso?

-Es normal, tú cuando estabas en mi barriga también hacías eso, y lo hacías constantemente.

-Jesse – dijo Aarón hablando a la barriga de su madre – Espero que no me des patadas cuando salgas de la barriga de mamá, te querré mucho hermanito.

* * *

><p>-¡Empuje Señora , empuje! – dijo el médico intentado ver la cabeza del niño que estaba por venir al mundo.<p>

-Vamos, cariño, tú puedes, lo estás haciendo bien.

-¡Un empujón más! ¡Ya le veo la cabeza!

-Cariño, es moreno, su pelo es moreno.

-Se va a parecer a ti… - Dijo Catherine agotada por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

-¡Ya está, es un niño! – el médico mostro el bebe a los padres – Tiene unos buenos pulmones, llora con una gran fuerza, de seguro que de mayor será cantante – los padres rieron.

-Míralo – dijo Catherine teniendo a su hijo entre sus brazos – Se parece mucho a ti.

-Sí, solo que ha sacado tus hermosos ojos, son verdes.

-Es tan diferente a Aarón, él es rubio y Jesse es moreno, Aarón tiene los ojos oscuros y Jesse los tiene claros.

-Espero que Aarón reciba con gran alegría a su hermano.

-Bienvenido al mundo Jesse – dijeron los padres mirando orgullosamente al bebe que había nacido.


	2. La cámara fotográfica

Jesse, con tan solo 1 año de vida, lo primero que vio al despertar fue a su hermano Aarón. Normalmente lo que él veía era a sus padres mirándolos con una gran dulzura, pero, por alguna razón, ahora lo que veía era un rostro infantil y cruel que lo veía con cierta rabia.

-No sé que tienes de especial – dijo Aarón, con 5 años de edad, caminando alrededor de la cuna donde se encontraba sentado su hermano pequeño – Todo el mundo dice que eres muy lindo, el niño más guapo del mundo. Mis padres me decían que eso también me lo decían a mí de pequeño, que es normal y que no tenga celos, pero no entiendo porque te elogian tanto, viéndote bien, yo soy más guapo que tú, yo soy rubio y tú no, la mayoría de la gente piensa que los rubios son guapos.

-Lo único bueno que tienes son tus rizos - Aarón paso delicadamente sus dedos por los rizos despeinados de su hermano – Pero ahora ya no los tendrás. – Aarón sacó de su peño bolsillo unas tijeras pequeñas – Ahora veremos qué dirá la gente cuando te vea – susurró.

* * *

><p>Catherine se levanto agitadamente, una sensación extraña recorría por todo su cuerpo, quiso levantar a Andrew pero él ya no estaba a su lado, en su lugar encontró una nota en la que decía que se tenía que ir pronto porque había salido una reunión de emergencia, pero ella le prestó mucho más atención a la última frase "<em>Te amo, a ti y a nuestros hijos<em>". Se levanto un poco más calmada por la nota de su marido y se puso la bata, en primer lugar fue a la habitación de su hijo mayor, ese era el ritual, desde la venida del nuevo niño Aarón se había vuelto insoportable y para que no crecieran los celos los padres decidieron visitar su habitación primero para después visitar la de su hijo pequeño.

-Aarón buenos días – dijo Catherine entrando a su habitación, la cama estaba vacía, ella entró al cuarto y lo reviso de arriba abajo pero no había rastro de su hijo - ¿Dónde se habrá metido este niño?

Catherine salió de la habitación y fue hacia la habitación de su hijo pequeño, podía oír la risa de dos niños, una era de Aarón y la otra de Jesse, por un momento Catherine pensó que al fin Aarón dejo de lado sus celos absurdos y estaba empezando a portarse bien con su hermano. Cuando Catherine abrió la puerta esperaba encontrarse con una entrañable escena pero en su lugar se encontró con la peor escena de su vida.

-¡Oh dios mío! – Catherine pego un grito y se llevo las manos a la boca e intentar no gritar otra vez – Aarón ¿Qué has hecho?

-Ahora Jesse está más bonito ¿no, mami? – dijo Aarón sonriendo por la hazaña que había hecho.

-Deja esto – Catherine le quito las tijeras de las manos – Oh dios, Jesse, tus rizos…. – la mujer se agacho y acarició al frente del pequeño niño que por algún motivo, no paraba de sonreír.

-¿Ahora quien es más guapo? – Dijo Aarón – el pelado o yo.

-Supongo que "el pelado" será tu hermano, pero no está pelado, pero seguramente habrá que hacerlo le has cortado tan mal el pelo que no tendremos más remedio que hacer eso. – Catherine no pudo evitar sonreír, a pesar de todo su hijo estaba graciosísimo con el pelo mal cortado – No te librarás del castigo.

-Pero mamá, si a ti te gusta, te estás riendo.

-Sí, pero a tu padre no le gustará en absoluto – Catherine se dispuso a salir de la habitación – Quédate aquí, y ni se te ocurra volver a cortarle el pelo. – Catherine se fue y volvió rápidamente no quería correr el riesgo de que su hijo Aarón intentará otra travesura contra su hermano – He vuelto – Catherine traía entre sus manos una cámara fotográfica – A ver, Aarón ponte al lado de tu hermano y abrázalo.

-¿En serio tengo que abrazarlo?

-Sí, haz lo que te digo – Aarón acepto a regañadientes a abrazarlo y poso para la cámara – A ver niños, sonreíd – los dos niños pusieron su mejor sonrisa, el flash de la cámara los cegó por un momento obligándoles a frotarse los ojos delicadamente – Esta foto quedará para el recuerdo.

-Mamá ¿En serio me pondrás un castigo? – dijo el niño con los ojos llorosos.

-Si por mí fuera cariño, nunca pondría castigos, pero los padres tenemos que disciplinar a los hijos.

-¿Qué castigo me pondrás?

-Yo no seré la que te imponga este castigo, será tu papá a él se le da bien esto de castigar a los niños, recuerda Aarón que él es más malo que yo.

-Sí, lo sé – el niño trago saliva, no le gustaba la idea de enfrentarse a su padre, su madre era más flexible pero su padre era mucho más duro.

* * *

><p>-Hola cariño – dijo Andrew dando un beso en los labios de su mujer – Hoy he tenido un duro día…-Hola Aarón – dio un pequeño beso sobre su frente - ¿Qué tal te has portado hoy? – Aarón no podía responder, tenía la comida en la boca – No hijo, cena tranquilo – Andrew fue a darle un beso a su hijo Jesse, quien estaba sentado comiéndose tranquilamente su papilla –Katherine ¿por qué el niño tiene puesto un gorro si estamos en verano?<p>

-Pregúntaselo a Aarón.

-Aarón – apenas mirarlo vio como su hijo se metía rápidamente la comida en la boca y negaba con la cabeza - Catherine ¿le puedo quitar el gorro?

-Sí, claro.

-Ya te quito el gorro pequeño, seguro que tienes calor – Andrew fue quitándole el gorro, a medida que se lo quitaba sus ojos se fueron engrandeciendo más y más - ¿Qué te ha pasado en el pelo? ¡Catherine!

-Pregúntaselo a Aarón.

-Aarón ¿Tienes que ver tu algo en esto? – dijo quitándose la corbata que por momentos parecía asfixiarle, el niño solo negaba con la cabeza – Esta bien, esperaré a que termines de comer, y después hablaremos…. – Andrew se sacó su chaqueta y la dejo sobre la mesa, no sin antes echar una mirada fulminante a Aarón, el niño bajo la cabeza y miro su plato de comida – ven Jesse, pequeñín – Andrew cogió al niño en brazos – yo te daré de comer.

-Cariño – dijo Catherine sentándose al lado de su marido - ¿Puedo sacarte una foto? – dijo enseñándole su cámara.

-¿Te has convertido en la fotógrafa oficial de la familia ? – Catherine sonrió y asintió – Esta bien, tómame todas las fotos que quieras - Catherine se puso enfrente de su marido y su hijo, quien estaba sentando en el regazo de su padre. – Espera que le ponga el gorro, no quiero que salga así de mal – dijo mirando a su hijo Aarón, quien seguía cabizbajo.

-No, déjalo, así está bien, es muy cómico. – Dijo Catherine riéndose – Esta foto la guardaremos para siempre, seguro que cuando Jesse sea grande se reirá de esto.

-Yo creo que en vez de reírse llorará.

-Muy bien, sonreíd los dos para la foto – el flash volvió a dispararse otra vez, capto la imagen de un sonriente hombre con su hijo sentado en el regazo con la boca abierta al tener la cuchara con la papilla tan cerca de su boca – El niño ha salido con la boca abierta, dale la comida.

-Es la primera vez que le doy de comer…. – susurro Andrew – Esto de ser padres es muy duro.

- A ver Aarón – dijo Catherine llevando un plato con una gelatina sobre ella en sus manos – El postre.

-No, Catherine, no le des el postre porque está castigado – dijo Andrew dándole de comer a su hijo – Aarón sube al baño, lávate los dientes y después te vas directo a la cama, te quedarás sin cuento. Ya mañana hablaremos, que hoy estoy muy cansado...

El niño hizo caso, miro a su madre y esta le dio su beso de buenas noches, no se atrevía acercarse a su padre, solo le dijo adiós con la mano y Andrew le devolvió una mirada dulce pero autoritaria a la vez.

-Pobre Aarón – dijo Catherine al irse su hijo mayor – no me gusta que este castigado.

-A mí tampoco me gusta castigarlo, pero hay que poner disciplina, enseñarle que lo que ha hecho tiene sus consecuencias, y esto que le ha hecho a Jesse es muy grave – Andrew termino de darle la última cucharada y le limpio con el babero – Ya esta comidito.

-Dámelo – dijo Catherine cogiendo al niño en brazos y quitándole el gorro – Mañana tendré que ir a la peluquería a que le rapen el pelo – Andrew puso una mala cara – No hay más remedio, Aarón ha dejado tan mal los rizos de Jesse que habrá que hacer eso y esperar a que le crezca el pelo otra vez.

-Está bien, pero tú vigila que Aarón no intente enviar a su hermano por correo a la India – Andrew y Catherine no pudieron evitar sonreír.

* * *

><p>-Aarón aguántame el bolso – dijo Catherine entregándole el bolso y sacando de él una videocámara – Chicas, ya podéis empezar a cortarle el pelo, la cámara ya está grabando.<p>

-¿Señora, que ha hecho con el pelo de este pobre niño?

-No he sido yo la que le ha dejado así. Fue mi hijo.

-Pues lo siento Señora pero a este niño habrá que raparle totalmente el pelo – Aarón sonrió, su trabajo había tenido excelentes resultados a su modo de parecer – Con lo bien que le quedan estos rizos al niño…

-Mi pelo también es bonito – dijo Aarón acariciándose el pelo – es rubio, como el de mi mamá.

-Pues ahora que lo dices…. – dijo Catherine enfocando la cámara hacia su hijo mayor – Aprovecharemos para cortarte el pelo y grabarlo, ¡así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro!

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 año después….<strong>_

-¿Cómo crees que se lo tomara Aarón?

-No sé, espero que no se lo tome tan mal como cuando se entero de que su hermano Jesse venia en camino.

-Ya debe de estar acostumbrado, no creo que se lo tome mal, ya tiene 6 años, seguro que lo aceptara. Pero ¿y Jesse?

-Él tan solo tiene 2 años, no creo que ponga reparos, además, él es el mediano en este caso, no hay que preocuparse por Jesse.

-¿Quién se lo dice a Aarón tú o yo?

-Se lo diré yo, cuando Jesse vino se lo dijiste tú, y esta vez me toca a mí.

-Suerte – Catherine deposito un beso sobre los labios de su marido – Este será el último, ya tengo los que quería.

-Te prometí que los tendrías, y los tienes…

* * *

><p>-¡Muere soldado, muere! – Aarón jugaba con dos muñecos varoniles con uniformes de militar – ¡No, no, no me mates! – el mayor de los varones ponía diferentes voces al hablar cuando jugaba cosa que hacía reír a Jesse, quien estaba a su lado, admirando como su hermano jugaba con aquellos muñecos de plásticos – Hemos perdido al sargento Ryan, comandante – Jesse intento coger un muñeco para unirse al juego de su hermano – ¡Suelta eso Jesse, no quiero que juegues conmigo! – el niño arranco violentamente el muñeco de las manos de su hermano<p>

-Aarón, hermanito. – dijo Jesse acariciándose la mano en la que antes había estado el muñeco

-No me llames hermanito, no me gusta que me lo digas tú…

-…quiero jugar contigo….quiero…

-Quiero, quiero, quiero – decía Aarón con un tono burlón - ¿Solo sabes decir eso o qué?

-Mamá, mío, papá, eso,…

-Cállate, no me digas lo que sabes decir o no….

-Jugar?

-Juega tú solo en tu habitación, no sé como consigues entrar a mi habitación, te tengo dicho millones de veces que no pases por aquí, no soporto tenerte a mi lado.

Jesse, con su corta vida, no entendía muy bien lo que decía su hermano, pero si entendía el tono en el lo que lo decía, sentía que le hería por dentro. Cada vez que hablaba o intentaba jugar con él, este lo rechazaba gratuitamente encerrándose en su habitación o encerrándolo a él en la suya.

-Niños – dijo Andrew entrando en la habitación de su hijo mayor – Menos mal que os encuentro a los dos aquí.

-Papá – dijo Jesse corriendo hacia su padre.

-Jesse hijo, cada día estas más grande al igual que tú Aarón.

-Si, Jesse cada día se hace más grande e insoportable.

-Aarón – dijo Andrew con tono de seriedad – Tenemos que hablar niños. – Andrew dejo a Jesse en el suelo y él hombre se pudo a andar de un lado a otro – como veréis chicos, actualmente somos 4 en la familia , vosotros, mamá y yo, pero eso cambiara. Dentro de 6 meses seremos 5.

-Esto me resulta familiar.

-Niños, vais a tener un hermanito, o una hermanita, si hay suerte.

-¡Otro niño! – dijo Aarón levantándose de su sitio – Como si no tuviera suficiente ya con aguantar al tonto de Jesse…

-Aarón, no te portes así con tu hermano….

-Espero que sea niña, así por lo menos no será tan fastidiosa como Jesse.

* * *

><p><em><strong>6 meses después :18 de diciembre de 1994<strong>_

-¡Enfermera! ¡Enfermera! – Dijo Andrew con Jesse en brazos y con Aarón a su lado unido por su mano - ¿Dónde está mi esposa? Es la señora Catherine

-Espere un momento – la enfermera se puso a revisar los papeles que llevaba encima – Si, está en la habitación 317, vaya allí, esta dilatada al máximo ya pronto se la van a llevar al paritorio.  
>-Gracias – Andrew tomo a Aarón en brazos y corrió como pudo, con cuidado de no caerse junto con los niños, al llegar a la habitación vio como los médicos preparaban a su mujer – Catherine.<p>

-¿Es usted su esposo?

-Sí.

-Tendrá que esperar en la sala de espera, cuando su hija ya vaya a nacer le llamaremos, usted espere.

-Está bien –Andrew se sentó en la sala de espera, al principio estaba alejado de todos, pero quería compartir y hablar con alguien, así que se sentó al lado de un hombre que parecía ser simpático – hola.

-Hola, ¿Tú también estas esperando?

-Si, en cuanto me llamen tendré que ir a la sala de partos.

-Mi marido está con la mujer que nos va a dar nuestra hija.

-¿Tu marido? ¿Quieres decir que…?

-Sí, somos gays, solo podíamos entrar uno de nosotros, y entro él… el médico salió hace poco a decirme que la niña estaba a punto de nacer.

-Yo también voy a tener una niña.

-Así que primero vinieron los niños… - susurro aquel hombre viendo con dulzura a los dos niños.

-Sí, esta va a ser la última, y es perfecto, porque siempre he querido una niña.

Se oyó el llanto de un bebe, y todos los padres que estaban ahí se levantaron inmediatamente, de repente la puerta de uno de los paritorios se abrió y salió un hombre vestido de blanco.

-¿Andrew ?

-¿Ha nacido ya mi hija?

-No, pero está a punto, ya puede pasar a estar con su mujer durante el proceso.

-Ahora mismo voy – Andrew se dispuso a pasar con los dos niños pero el médico le toco el hombro y lo detuvo.

-Los niños no pueden pasar.

-¿Qué hago entonces con ellos? – el médico se encogió de hombros, y Andrew se empezaba a impacientar por momentos, entonces lo vio, vio a su solución perfecta y se acerco hacia él - ¿Puedes cuidar de mis hijos, durante el parto de mi mujer?

-¿Yo? Pero si yo….

-Por favor – dijo Andrew con un tono de suplica – No tengo donde dejarlos.

-¿Cuánto durará el parto?

-Veinte minutos más o menos – dijo el médico viendo su reloj.

-Bueno, me los quedaré, pero si sales y no me ves es que estaré en la habitación 412 con mi marido y mi hija.

-Está bien, te agradeceré esto toda la vida.

-Venga, vamos – dijo el médico cogiendo del brazo a Andrew y llevándoselo a la sala de partos.

Jesse vio como su padre desaparecía, se sentía incomodo, no sabía que pasaba, ni donde estaba, lo único que sabía es que su hermanita iba a salir de la barriga de su madre. Pero igualmente se sentía raro, la única persona que estaba con él y al que conocía era su hermano, pero era como si estuviera solo, porque Aarón lo ignoraba totalmente. El hombre, que estaba sentado a su lado, de vez en cuando le sonreía dulcemente y Jesse le devolvía la sonrisa, en cierto modo, le recordaba a las sonrisas que sus padres solían darle cuando estaba triste o nostálgico. Se oyó el grito de una mujer, Jesse pensó que esa podía ser su mamá, cerró fuertemente los ojos y buscó la mano de su hermano, al encontrarla Aarón aparto su mano violentamente. Otro golpe duro para Jesse ya que volvió a sentir ese dolor que, en muchas ocasiones, le producía su hermano con sus rechazos. Jesse sentía la necesidad de abrazar a alguien, y abrazo a la persona que tenía a su lado fuertemente.

-Si, lo sé – dijo aquel hombre riendo por la sorpresa al ver como el niño se abrazaba fuertemente a él – Yo también tengo miedo de los gritos.

-¡Hiram! – Se oyó una voz masculina desde atrás de los niños – Te he estado buscando, la niña ya nació y es preciosa– dijo aquel hombre con un brillo en los ojos.

-Quiero verla, quiero ver a mi niña….

-Espera, ¿y esos niños? ¿Acaso los has secuestrado para tener familia numerosa?

-No digas tonterías Leroy, son de una pareja que en estos momentos se encuentran teniendo una niña, ¿Vamos ver a nuestra pequeña?

-¿Y los niños?

-Tranquilo, le dije al padre en que habitación encontrarme.

Enseguida Leroy guió a su marido por el hospital hasta su habitación, la habitación donde se encontraba la niña. Al entrar Jesse vio a un pequeño ser durmiendo plácidamente.

-¿Y su mamá? – Pregunto Aarón. Los dos hombres se miraron por un momento.

-Su mamá ya ha hecho su trabajo, ella está en otra sala recuperándose.

Hiram se agacho para ver más cerca a la niña, y Jesse, que en aquel momento estaba en brazos de Hiram, acercó su mano hacia la cara de la niña, toco suavemente su cara con un dedo, su piel era suave, incluso más que la suya, después toco su nariz, y finalmente toco su mano, el bebé cogió el dedo de Jesse y lo apretó fuertemente, en un principio Jesse se asusto pero después aquel sentimiento fue desapareciendo para dar lugar a un sentimiento de dulzura y ganas de proteger aquel bebé que en aquel momento agarraba fuertemente su dedo, podía imaginarse a su hermana.

-¡Finalmente! – dijo un hombre entrando – Ya nació mi hija – al verlo Jesse se inquieto y quiso ir hacia él, pero sin dejar de tocar al bebé – ven Jesse – Andrew cogió a Jesse en brazos y cogió la mano de Aarón – Muchas gracias por haberte quedado con mis hijos, todo ha salido bien, y hemos tenido una hermosa niña, que pronto conocerá a sus hermanos.

-De nada, los niños se ha portado bien. Ahora ve con tu mujer e hija.

Andrew salió de aquel lugar, antes de que la puerta se cerrase, Jesse pudo ver por última vez a aquel bebé, que aún seguía durmiendo. Miró la cara de su padre, y pudo ver la gran sonrisa que tenia, ver a su padre tan sonriente hizo que el también sonriera.

* * *

><p>-Es muy pequeñita – dijo Aarón contemplando a su hermana recién nacida – Es hermosa, es mi hermanita. – los padres se rieron orgullosamente de que su hijo mayor hubiese tomado aquel carácter ante su hermana.<p>

-Jesse, hijo, acércate a conocer a tu hermana.

Andrew dejo al niño sobre la cama en la que estaba descansando su madre junto a su hermana, Jesse se acercó a gatas hacia ellas, cuando consiguió llegar se sentó al lado de su madre, esta le rodeo con su brazo y lo acerco más hacia ella, Jesse apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de su madre y escucho los latidos de su corazón, ese era su sonido favorito, lo había oído desde que nació, y para él no existía mejor melodía que ese sonido, y quería que nunca acabase, quería que ese corazón nunca dejase de palpitar.

-Es linda – dijo Jesse acariciando la frente de su hermana – pequeñita – Jesse cogió la mano de su hermana y en aquel momento sintió que él y su hermana estarían unidos para siempre, sus manos nunca se separarían.

-Foto – dijo Andrew mostrando la cámara fotográfica – Aarón acércate a tu hermano – el mayor de los niños rodó los ojos e hizo lo que ordeno su padre – Sonreíd.

-Ahora sí que somos una familia de verdad – dijo Catherine con una sonrisa. – Con Scarlett nuestra familia está completa

-La historia de la familia comienza desde este momento….

_**Continuará….**_


	3. La revelación

Las manos pequeñas de un niño se deslizaban ágilmente por los teclados del piano. Los dedos no paraban de moverse encima de ellos, aquellos dedos tan bien cuidados sin una pizca de suciedad en sus uñas sabían perfectamente lo que hacía, algunas veces paraba en seco y volvía a empezar. El piano era blanco, perfectamente cuidado y abrillantado, parecía casi nuevo a pesar de estar en un hogar familiar en el que vivían 3 niños pequeños, estaba así porque casi nadie lo utilizaba, excepto dos personas, quienes sentían un gran aprecio por aquel piano.

-¡Me he vuelto a equivocar! – decía Jesse dando pequeños golpes con su dedo sobre la tecla "MI" del piano – Siempre me equivoco en esta parte.

-No te preocupes hijo – Catherine acarició los rizos de su hijo mediano – Te saldrá bien, tu eres un genio, yo empecé a tocar el piano a los 10 años, y tú a 6 y ahora que tienes 8 sabes tocar bien el piano.

-Sí, pero nunca me sale bien esa nota.

-Tranquilo, ya verás que con esfuerzo lo lograrás, tú puedes conseguir cualquier cosa que te propongas.

-¿Tú crees mamá?

-Claro, eres Jesse el niño más inteligente y más guapo de todos – Catherine beso la mejilla de su hijo y acaricio su frente – ahora vete a jugar con tus hermanos, descansa.

* * *

><p>-¿A que jugamos? – dijo Scarlett acariciando una de sus muñecas, dejado ver sus deseos de que sus hermanos accedan a jugar con ella y sus muñecas – Podemos jugar con mis muñecas.<p>

-Eso es para niñas – dijo Aarón rodando los ojos – Siempre quieres que juguemos a eso, no sé para que nos preguntas a que queremos jugar.

-Coincido con Aarón, ese juego es para niñas.

-¿Entonces…a….saltar a la comba? – dijo la niña metiéndose debajo de su cama – creo que la cuerda esta por aquí.

-No, puedo.

-¿Por qué? – Dijo Jesse cruzándose de brazos – Es un buen juego, es para niños y niñas, y además lo practican los boxeadores.

-Yo no juego si juega el ricitos de oro – dijo Aarón señalando a Jesse – cada vez que salta sus rizos rebotan y me hipnotizan.

-Tengo una idea – Scarlett chasqueo los dedos a la vez que decía su frase – para que los rizos de Jess no te hipnoticen podemos cortarlos.

-¡No! – dijo Jesse mirando a su hermano, este solo miraba hacia otro lado sonriendo –Papá y mamá han dicho que no me deje tocar el pelo por nadie. Ni mucho menos por vosotros.

-Si Scarlett, deja a ricitos de oro y a su precioso pelo – dijo Aarón en tono burlón – es lo único preciado que tiene.

-¡Ya no quiero jugar! – Scarlett se sentó encima de su cama con los brazos cruzados y a punto de llorar – Siempre que intento jugar con vosotros dos acabáis discutiendo, y eso no me gusta.

-Es Jesse, le gusta sacar los trapos sucios.

-Si no me hubieses cortado el pelo….

-Eso paso hace muchos años, ¡olvídalo!

-¡Basta! – Scarlett se puso de pie y abrió la puerta de su habitación – Quiero que salgáis de aquí, no quiero veros hasta que vosotros dos hagáis las paces, siempre estáis igual.

-Está bien…yo me voy…por no tener que soportar a ricitos de oro – dijo Aarón saliendo de la habitación de su hermana.

-¡No me llames así, ese es el nombre de una niña! – Jesse salió tras Aarón.

Cuando los dos estaban fuera Scarlett cerró fuertemente la puerta de su habitación. Los dos niños se miraron, y sin decirse ninguna sola palabra se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Jesse oyó el portazo de la habitación de su hermano, y este hizo lo mismo con su puerta. Pero después se arrepintió, los portazos eran muy comunes en la familia , siempre que los niños se enfadaban lo pagaban cerrando fuertemente su puerta, cosa que no agradaba a Catherine.

-Estúpido Aarón.

Jesse se recostó sobre su cama, puso su brazo izquierdo detrás de su cabeza, y el otro brazo lo dejo caer sobre su barriga, esa era su postura de meditación.

Scarlett, tenía razón, siempre que los tres intentaban jugar juntos acababan discutiendo. Jesse ponía todo de su parte por intentar llevarse bien con su hermano, pero él siempre acababa desesperándolo con sus burlas. Dio por acabada la relación con su hermano, ya no la podía salvar, seguramente siempre serian enemigos.

Su relación con su hermana era neutral, no peleaban. Jesse no recordaba ningún momento de tensión entre él y su hermana, siempre la recordaba sonriendo y jugando. Es bien cierto que cuando era más pequeño tenía dificultades a la hora de jugar con ella, había cierta competitividad por su atención entre él y Aarón, su hermano siempre la absorbía evitando que Jesse y Scarlett pudieran jugar juntos. A veces Jesse sentía que su hermano quería mucho más a su hermana pequeña que a él, eso provocaba, en ciertas ocasiones, que Jesse tuviera celos de su hermana.

Al verse sin la atención de sus hermanos y sin nadie con quien jugar, Jesse empezó a fijarse en sus padres. Empezó por su madre, descubrió que le gustaba pintar y, sobre todo, tocar el piano. Jesse se sintió interesado por aquella actividad, pidió a su madre unas clases de piano y ella acepto con emoción. Esto le dio la oportunidad a Jesse de poder compartir más tiempo con su madre y recibir toda su atención. Su segundo "objetivo" fue su padre, quien, normalmente, estaba en su despacho con sus negocios. Al principio, por no molestar, Jesse quedaba horas y horas observándolo, se fijo en que siempre se agobiaba, recibía muchas llamadas y buscaba siempre "papeles importantes" por su mesa, la cual estaba llena de papeles esparcidos por ella. Andrew, quien observaba a su hijo, permitió que leyera los libros que tenía en su biblioteca, él no podía enseñarle muchas cosas pero en sus ratos libres le explicaba lo que no entendía de aquellos libros. Jesse fue adquiriendo conocimientos, gracias a esos libros, llegando a ser el primero en su clase, sus padres se sintieron orgullosos. Jesse sentía una gran satisfacción cuando sus padres les decían cuan orgullosos estaban de él, desde entonces intentaba hacer todo lo posible para ganarse los elogios y la atención de sus padres.

* * *

><p>-¿Para qué nos has traído aquí? – Dijo Jesse, quien se encontraba sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas – Normalmente no dejas que entre a tu habitación.<p>

-Esto es algo importante, ricitos de oro – Jesse rodo los ojos y vio a su hermana que estaba sentada sobre sus piernas y mirando a Aarón, quien caminada de un lado para otro delante de ellos – Ricitos de oro ¿No te sientes raro?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Quiero decir, mírate – dijo señalando a Jesse – y míranos. Hay una gran diferencia entre nosotros ¿y sabes cuál es?

-Sí, que tú eres feo, y yo no – dijo riéndose, lo cual provoco otra pequeña risa en su hermana.

-No me refiero a eso ricitos de oro. Tú no eres como nosotros, tú no te pareces a nosotros en nada. Scarlett y yo somos rubios, con el pelo liso, y tenemos los ojos marrones, en cambio tú…no eres rubio, ni tienes el pelo liso, ni tienes los ojos marrones.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Eres adoptado.

-¿Qué?

-¡Aarón, nuestro hermano no es adoptado! – Dijo Scarlett levantándose – No digas eso, es nuestro hermano, salió de mamá igual que nosotros.

-Hermanita, fíjate, él no se parece a nosotros ni a mamá.

-Eso es porque me parezco a papá. Mamá dice que yo y papá nos parecemos físicamente.

-Eso es mentira, mira tengo una foto tuya de cuando eras un bebé, y en esa foto no te pareces nada a papá – Aarón extendió una foto a su hermano y esta la tomo entre sus hermanos.

-Este no soy yo, yo no soy tan feo – dijo tirando la foto al suelo - ¡Y no soy adoptado!

Enseguida Jesse salió rápidamente de la habitación de su hermano mayor, bajo rápidamente las escaleras, y cuando estaba al final de ellas, oyó la voz de su madre, estaba cantando y bailando mientras preparaba la cena.

-¡Mamá! – interrumpió Jesse con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué te pasa hijos, porque lloras?

-¿Soy adoptado? – Catherine se echo a reír pero al notar la seriedad de su hijo paro de reír.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque no me parezco en nada a ti, ni a mis hermanos. Ni soy rubio, ni tengo el pelo liso, ni…. – Catherine puso uno de sus dedos delicadamente sobre los labios de su pequeño hijo.

-Sabes Jesse, la herencia genética a veces es muy rara – Jesse frunció el ceño pero luego recordó lo que era la genética, recordó lo que leyó de los libros y asintió – tus hermanos han heredado mis mejores dotes, pero en cambio tú, has heredado lo mejor de tu padre. Eres único Jesse, eres único en nuestra familia, eres único entre tus hermanos, deberías sentirte reconfortado por eso. Ellos comparten el físico pero tú no.

-¿Entonces no soy adoptado?

-Por supuesto que no, tú eres hijo de Andrew St. James y Catherine Wells, de eso no tengas la menor duda.

* * *

><p>-Míralos – dijo Scarlett con un gran brillo en sus ojos – cuando me sea mayor quiero que mi matrimonio sea igual que el de ellos.<p>

-Son adorables – dijo Aarón en un susurro que no se oyó.

-Esa es la melodía que no me sale cuando la intento tocar en el piano – dijo Jesse. – Aarón, me estas aplastando.

Los tres niños estaban uno encima de otros escondidos detrás de una pared observando a sus padres bailar "Hello" de Lionel Richie. Catherine y Andrew habían mandado a sus hijos a dormir temprano, pero estos querían ver que tenían planeado para después de la cena. Se quedaron totalmente embobados viéndolos bailar. Cada uno de ellos, deseaba ser como sus padres, encontrar a la persona adecuada con quien bailar su canción.

-De mayor, cuando tenga novia bailare esta canción – dijo Aarón.

-Yo, la bailare con mi novio durante toda la noche y haré que la canten en nuestra boda. ¿Y tú Jesse?

-Yo se la tocare en el piano y los dos la cantaremos juntos.

* * *

><p>-¡Esto está muy iluminado! – Dijo Aarón tapándose los ojos con su manta – esta claridad no me deja dormir.<p>

-Aarón, no hemos venido a dormir – dijo Catherine.

-¿Cómo se llama esta ciudad? – dijo Scarlett mirando por las ventanillas del taxi.

-New York.

-New York… - susurró Jesse – me gusta esta ciudad.

Andrew había anunciado a la familia que tenía que irse de viaje a NY durante tres días para cerrar un negocio importante. Catherine, quien era aficionada a los musicales, sugirió a su marido la posibilidad de que ella y sus hijos lo acompañasen en su viaje, así compartiría unas mini- vacaciones. Dos días antes de viajar a la "Gran Manzana" Catherine consiguió por Internet entradas para el musical de "Cats", eran limitadas, ya que en aquel año iba a ser su última actuación, ella aprovecho la oportunidad para llevar a sus hijos y entretenerlos, y así poder disfrutar de la actuación.

Cuando el taxi llegó al teatro la mujer y sus hijos se bajaron, las calles estaban llenas de gente, que como ellos, estaban esperando entrar al teatro para ver la presentación del musical. Con las largas colas que había, la mujer, supuso que habría que estar un buen rato esperando.

Después de muchas quejas y llantos por parte de Aarón y Scarlett consiguieron entrar. Los asientos no estaban nada mal, se sentaron en la tercera fila, cosa que favorecería la visión del escenario.

Durante toda la actuación Jesse permaneció atento y viendo con cautela todos los movimientos de los actores que se encontraban en el escenario, Aarón se había quedado totalmente dormido, la poca luz, y la comodidad de los asientos ayudaron a Aarón en su misión de dormir. Scarlett estaba entretenida más por los disfraces de gatos que por la trama de la función. Catherine miraba con una gran sonrisa y admiración hacia el escenario.

Entonces empezó a sonar una melodía que cautivo por completo a Jesse, detrás de eso salió una gata al escenario cantando.

Después de que la canción terminara Jesse fue el primero en aplaudir, fijándose toda la gente en él, después los espectadores se empezaron a levantarse de sus respectivos asientos y aplaudieron con gran fuerza. Eso no paso desapercibido para Jesse, se fijo en el modo en que la gente aplaudía, como si se le fuera la vida en ello, sintió que a él también le gustaría estar en el escenario y observar cómo su público lo aplaude. Esa sensación de poder ser admirado y elogiado por la gente, le gustaba, pero lo que más le gustaba era poder llamar la atención de todos ellos. Jesse miro una vez más al escenario y vio a la actriz sonriente, dicha actriz miro por un momento a Jesse y le guiño un ojo, lo cual él respondió con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>-Mamá, me ha gustado mucho la obra que vimos en la ciudad de las luces – dijo Jesse quien tenía apoyada su cabeza en el regazo de su madre – Quisiera volver otra vez.<p>

-Cariño, te he dicho que esa ciudad se llama New York – dijo la madre acariciando los rizos de su hijo – algún día cuando seas grande volverás…

-Me gusto la forma en la que aplaudieron y alagaron a aquella cantante, me hubiese gustado estar en su lugar, me hubiese gustado ser yo el que cantara y al que aplaudieran y admiraran.

-¿Desde cuándo te gusta cantar?

-No lo sé, pero creo que he nacido para hacer eso, creo que nací para estar en los escenarios y brillar – el niño se sentó y miro a su madre – Mamá, de mayor quiero ser una estrella, quiero que la gente me admire y me aplaudan como lo hicieron con aquella actriz. Quiero ser cantante y cantar en los escenarios.

-¿Quieres pertenecer al mundo de Broadway?

-Sí, mamá…quiero ir a New York y triunfar.

-Cariño, ese mundo es muy duro y competitivo, te lo digo por experiencia propia, yo era como tú, yo quería brillar pero al final no pude, ellos dijeron que no tenía suficiente talento.

-Pero yo si mamá, yo sé tocar el piano…y sé que si me lo propongo puedo llegar a cantar como los mismísimos ángeles.

-Jesse – dijo la mujer riendo – Esta bien, te apoyare, hablare con tu padre sobre tus sueños y te apoyaremos.

-Quisiera ir a clase de canto y danza para poder ser el mejor.

-Está bien.

-Ya verás mama, te juro que conseguiré triunfar. Me esforzare al máximo para lograrlo.

* * *

><p>Los mismos dedos que se desplazaban por las teclas del piano semanas atrás, volvían a desplazarse sobre aquel piano, esta vez con más soltura, esas manos sabían lo que hacían y como lo hacían. Iban seguras, sin parar, una y otra vez se posaban los dedos sobre las teclas creando melodías armoniosas.<p>

-¡Lo conseguí! – Dijo Jesse levantándose del banco en el que estaba sentado – Ves mama, te dije que podía lograr lo que me propusiera y lo logre.

-Ya veo, Jesse – dijo Catherine – Estoy muy orgullosa de ti – la madre dio un beso en la frente de su hijo – La canción te ha salido a la perfección y no has tenido ningún fallo.

-Ha sido porque tú estabas a mi lado – el niño cogió la mano de su madre y la apretó – sin ti no hubiese podido conseguirlo.

-Esto ha sido obra tuya, solamente. Te tengo que decir algo, he hablado con tu padre, aunque a él no le agrade mucho la idea de que quieras ser cantante ha aceptado apoyarte, y en tres semanas empezaras las clases de canto y danza, para que te perfecciones y logres lo que quieras.

-¡Sabia que papá me apoyaría! – Dijo el niño chasqueando los dedos – Estoy muy emocionado, dentro de poco empezare a brillar, hasta que sea mayor y brille por completo – el niño fue hacia la ventana y miro las calles de su barrio – Saldré de aquí, y seré una estrella a la que todos admiraran.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola a todas!<em>**

**_Gracias por leer mi historia!_**

**_Queria decir que he publicado otro Fic ._**

**_El Fic fue producto de ver muchos documentales sobre la II Guerra Mundial xD_**

**_Ah por cierto, la presunta foto de Jesse cuando era pequeña y la canción que inspiró a Jesse, estan en mi perfil ;)_**


	4. Críticas constructivas

_**Siento muchísimo la tardanza. Me han surgido muchos problemas personales. Pero bueno, he subido un nuevo capítulo. Seguramente ya habréis perdido el hilo de la historia. Siento haberos dejado así.**_

* * *

><p>-No sirve – dijo un hombre de mediana edad bebiendo un sorbo de agua – lo ha hecho bien pero no me convence.<p>

-A mi tampoco – esta vez era una mujer rubia con gafas de plástico negras, que mordisqueaba un bolígrafo - Además es muy pequeño, y no es lo suficientemente alto.

-Sí, escucha niño – dijo un hombre un poco robusto y con una barba de varios días – Has fallado en unas cuantas notas, no sirves para este musical. Mejor vuelve a tu casa, y sigue practicando – dijo riendo.

-Ahora vete, deja paso a niños que seguramente serán más talentosos que tú…

Catherine cogió la mano de Jesse, quien estaba mirando atónito a las tres personas que lo habían rechazado brutalmente. Jesse por un momento miró a su madre y esta le sonrió dulcemente, diciéndole que todo estaba bien.

-¡Te han rechazado por idiota! – dijo Aarón apenas ver a su hermano salir del teatro cabizbajo.

-¿Cómo sabes que me han rechazado?

-Por tu cara, tienes la misma cara que tenían los niños que salieron antes que tú. Solo que tú no has salido llorando.

-Ni lo voy a hacer. No me vas a ver llorar. – dijo Jesse con la voz temblorosa.

-Jesse – dijo Catherine arrodillándose para quedarse enfrente de Jesse – Si quieres llorar hazlo, estas en todo tu derecho.

-NO… - Jesse sin pensarlo rodeo el cuello de su madre con sus brazos y hundió su cabeza en el hombro de esta – Me siento mal... – dijo sollozando – Yo pensé que tenía talento… y ellos han dicho que no….

-Y lo tienes Jesse – Dijo Catherine apartando su hombro para poder ver a Jesse – Lo tienes hijo, pero así es el mundo del espectáculo…esto es lo mínimo que te espera, cuando seas más grande tendrás que pasar por más cosas.

* * *

><p>-No hagas casos de estos tontos jueces – dijo Scarlett abrazando a su hermano – Tu eres muy talentoso, ellos no saben nada.<p>

-Sí que lo saben Scar, por algo son jueces…tenía tantas ganas de aparecer en ese musical.

-A mí también me hubiese gustado verte. Sobre todo porque adoro la película "El rey león" y me habría hecho ilusión verte disfrazado de Simba, con tu traje de león – dijo Scarlett sonriéndole.

-Ese rechazo me ha dado fuerzas para esforzarme más y más….

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Voy a decirle a mamá que despida al profesor de canto, de nada me ha servido sus clases ya que me han rechazado…y segundo, cuando consiga llegar a las notas altas me presentare a otra audición y esta vez si me escogerán…

-¿Puedo pasar? – Dijo Andrew asomando media cabeza por la puerta de la habitación de Jesse – Hijo, necesito hablar contigo.

-Claro papá pasa.

-Yo me voy a jugar con Aarón, te espero en su cuarto Jesse, te necesitaremos para que nuestro juego este completo – Jesse asintió y su hermana salió después de que su padre entrara.

-Tu madre me ha contado lo que te pasó cuando audicionabas – Andrew se sentó en la cama de su hijo – Jesse, ¿estás seguro de querer seguir con tus propósitos? No quiero que por estos rechazos te deprimas, quiero que seas feliz en un futuro hijo, no quiero que la gente te rechace…quiero que elijas una carrera segura y estable. La carrera que quieres seguir no es estable, si te decides por ella puedes tener un fracaso seguro...

-Papá – Jesse se acerco hacia su padre – Yo quiero esa carrera, sé que puedo con ella. Intentaré dar lo mejor de mí, y me esforzaré.

-Bueno, yo lo he intentado. En el futuro no quiero verte fracasar, quiero verte convertido en una gran estrella – dijo Andrew sonriendo – Ahora ven, siéntate aquí – el hombre dio pequeña palmaditas sobre sus piernas, Jesse tomo esto como una invitación a que se sentara sobre su rodillas, y así lo hizo – Veras hijo, algunas personas critican, pero algunas de esas críticas son críticas constructivas, ¿Sabes que quiere decir? – El niño negó con la cabeza – Son críticas en las que se señala tus errores para que aprendas a mejorar. Esas críticas te deberían ayudar a mejorar, y debes aceptarlas. Es más tu si quieres también puedes criticar a una persona, pero siempre con respeto, para ayudarla a mejorar.

-¿Pero se lo tomarían mal…no?

-Sí, pero acabaran aceptándolas. Siempre habrá una persona que se negara a ver sus errores, y ahí entrarás tú para enseñárselos.

-Nunca he criticado…

-Yo siempre lo hago hijo, me gusta hacerlo, pero son críticas constructivas, y me da gusto ayudar a otras personas a mejorar.

-¿Qué más me vas a enseñar papá?

-Cuando alguien te haga daño, no debes demostrarle que te duele. Tú siempre tienes que estar orgulloso de ti mismo, no debes dejar que nadie, absolutamente nadie, intente destruirte. Debes tener una actitud positiva, y creer que todo te va a salir bien. Desde ya debes creer en ti mismo, y pensar que eres el mejor y que vas a conseguir todo lo que te propones, esas cosas te ayudaran a conseguir lo que tú quieras. Esos consejos a mi me ayudaron….

-Gracias papá – dijo Jesse abrazándolo – Tus consejos me han servido. Tengo talento, lo sé. Nadie se interpondrá en mis sueños, triunfare porque soy Jesse la persona más talentosa de este planeta.

-Esa es la actitud hijo….

-Vaya par, tal para cual – dijo Catherine, quien se encontraba apoya en el marco de la puerta mirándolos.

* * *

><p>-Críticas constructivas… - susurro Jesse al entrar en la habitación de su hermano mayor.<p>

-¡Al fin vienes! Scar, ya podemos jugar.

-Siéntate Jesse – dijo Scarlett dando palmadas a la moqueta gris del suelo – Vamos a jugar al monopoly, siéntate.

-Primero debo decir algo, se que os lo tomareis mal, sobre todo tu Aarón.

-Di lo que sea – dijo Scarlett.

-Aarón, entiendo tu resentimiento hacia mi – el mayor de los frunció el ceño y lo miro directamente – Me envidias, porque soy mejor que tu y lo sabes. Tienes miedo de que me convierta en el favorito de papá y mamá, aunque inevitablemente me vaya a convertir en su favorito. Envidias mis bonitos rizos, por eso siempre me dices "ricitos de oro", tú y yo sabemos que yo seré el triunfador y tú serás el fracasado que se quedara en Akron viviendo de un trabajo vulgar. No te ofendas hermanito, son críticas constructivas, para que te des cuenta de tu posible futuro, espero que hagas algo para cambiarlo.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa ricitos de oro? – Dijo Aarón levantándose - ¿Qué te ha picado?

-Solo digo la verdad Aarón, cálmate.

-Menos mal, de mi no ha dicho nada – susurro Scarlett.

* * *

><p>-No sé porque estamos aquí….preferiría haberme quedado en casa de mi tío… - dijo Scarlett dando pequeñas patadas al aire – Me aburro.<p>

-Scar, estamos aquí porque tengo una cita con una amiga que se ha ofrecido a dar clases de canto a Jesse.

-Pero, si él ya tiene profesores de canto y danza….

-Sí, pero ella es de más confianza, fue una de las mejores cantantes de la universidad…

-¿Pero porque vive en Lima, en vez de vivir en Akron?

-Porque se caso, y su marido vive aquí…deja de hacer preguntas…me pones nerviosa….esta mujer viene con retraso…

Catherine soltó la mano de su hija y se dirigió hacia la acera, miro por ambos lados con la esperanza de que su amiga apareciese corriendo por algunos de esos lados. Scarlett, por su parte, se acerco a su hermano Jesse, quien estaba observando atentamente un cartel.

-¿Qué estás viendo?

-El cartel – dijo señalándolo – Al parecer aquí habrá un show infantil de niños talentosos de Lima

-¿Show infantil?

-Si, en este teatro…hoy…

-¿Esto es un teatro?

-¡Pues claro, ¿No te habías dado cuenta?!

-No, estoy tan aburrida que no me he fijado en el lugar en el que estamos….

-No sabía que en Lima había teatros, según papá este pueblo, es un pueblo de paletos y no conoce de cultura….no pensé que habría teatros y cosas de este tipo…

-¡No te metas con Lima, yo nací aquí y no soy ninguna paleta!

-Naciste aquí porque te adelantaste…según mamá, tuviste tanta emoción por ver al tío que enseguida quisiste salir.

-¿Cómo crees que hubiese sido nuestra vida si hubiésemos vivido en Lima y no en Akron?

-Supongo que vulgar, papá dice que nosotros somos gente de bien, y que este sitio no es para nosotros. Yo por mi parte, nunca viviría en esta ciudad…

-Yo viviría aquí, pero solo por mi tío. A mí tampoco me gusta esta ciudad, dicen que la zona de Lima Heights Adjacent es muy peligrosa – Jesse asintió dándole la razón a su hermana.

Los hermanos odiaban la ciudad de Lima, su padre les hablaba tan mal de aquella ciudad que ellos conforme fue pasando el tiempo, fueron aborreciendo más y más esa ciudad. Solo una cosa los unía a Lima, y esa era su tío favorito y al quien más admiraban.

Scarlett, por momentos, empezaba a enfadarse al ver que la dichosa amiga de su madre no llegaba. Jesse lo notaba, y la entretenía enseñándole los pasos de baile que había aprendido en la escuela de danza, de vez en cuando su hermana participaba con él. Aarón se quedo en Akron con su padre, se había enfermado y su madre, por su bienestar, prefirió dejarlo descansar en casa.  
>Jesse y su hermana se sentaron en el suelo y una melodía llego a sus oídos.<p>

-¿Qué es eso? – dijo Scarlett mirando a sus espaldas, justo en la entrada del teatro.

-Supongo que habrán empezado con la función.

-¿Entramos? – Dijo Scarlett levantándose – Vamos, será divertido – le tendió la mano a su hermano - ¿No te gustaría ver si hay algún niño más talentoso que tú?

-Lo dudo, nadie es más talentoso que yo.

Jesse cogió la mano de su hermana y poco a poco comenzaron a caminar. No entraron, decidieron quedarse afuera y ver desde la puerta entreabierta a los niños cantar.

-¿Y bien? Creo que alguno de ellos eran mejores que tu, Jess. – el niño frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos.

-Solo había una persona que podía igualar mi talento, la niña bajita morena esa que canto las dos primeras estrofas… - dijo despectivamente – todos los demás, solo eran niños chillando, con poco equilibrio en los bailes, y tocando muy mal sus instrumentos. Todo esa era una mala imitación de la última escena de la película que vimos la semana pasada "Fame"...

-Hablas solo por envidia de no poder estar arriba con ellos bailando y cantando - dijo Scarlett sonriendo.  
>-Si no me presento a este tipo de shows en Akron es porque me daría pena ver las caras de los niños cuando yo gané... Pero ver esta escena me ha inspirado a presentarme, así que hermanita en unos meses me verás en el escenario cantando, bailando y actuando.<p>

-Espero verte haciendo lo mismo cuando los dos seamos mayores...

-¡Jesse! – Dijo Catherine saludándolos con la mano – Ven aquí – los niños fueron hacia su madre que no estaba sola, al fin la amiga tardona había llegado – Mira, esta es Caroline, mi mejor amiga de la universidad.

-Hola pequeñín – dijo Caroline acariciándole la cabeza y despeinándole – Siento haber tardado, pero la niñera me fallo a última hora.

-La tardanza no está bien visto – dijo Jesse- Tu como artista, o como profesional deberías saberlo.

-Sí, lo sé y lo siento… vaya que niño más despierto.

-Si, es así – dijo Catherine sonriendo – ¿Porque nos has citado aquí y no en tu casa?

-Porque mi sobrino está actuando en el recital que se organiza aquí y me tengo que encargar de llevármelo…. Por cierto Jesse, ¿Ya has entrado en el mundo competitivo del espectáculo?

-Hace semanas lo intentó pero lo rechazaron, a partir de ahí ha entrenado duro, y no se ha vuelto a presentar a ninguna audición. – susurró Catherine

-O sea que eres un novato…

-Sí, pero mi madre te va a contratar para que me ayudes a ser mejor cantante de lo que ya soy.

-Tienes el comportamiento de una estrella, actúas y hablas como tal, será fácil enseñarte, te veo mucho futuro niño. Estaré encantada de enseñarte.

-¿Entonces hecho, no?

-Hecho – dijo Caroline estrechándole la mano a Catherine – Te ayudare a que mejores tu talento.


End file.
